The present invention relates to a fuel filler door assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel filler door assembly that notifies the driver of the position of the door.
Conventionally, a fuel filler door is located toward the rear of a vehicle. Typically, the driver manipulates a lever, or the like near the driver""s seat to open the fuel door. Thereafter a door catch is actuated, releasing the fuel filler door. After filling the fuel the fuel filler door is manually pushed closed until the door is reconnected to the door catch. Furthermore, some conventional vehicle models have an electric switch for sensing whether the fuel door is closed, and if not, alerting the driver that the door is open.
A drawback of the conventional system is the number of separate component parts associated with the system. This requires additional work to install the separate components, which increases the cost of manufacturing and the finished product, while decreasing productivity. Furthermore, the conventional door spring is susceptible to the external weather conditions and traditionally fails due to corrosion and wear.
The present invention discloses a fuel filler door assembly with a more efficient and less expensive means of indicating whether it is closed or not to the driver. Also, the present invention discloses an assembly that is potentially more resistant to the weather and elements as to produce a longer life span.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, the fuel filler door assembly includes a straight rod installed on a vehicle body. The straight rod linearly slides and pushes the inside of the fuel filler door. Also, an elastic member for elastically supporting the straight rod while it pushes the inside of the fuel filler door. Furthermore, two electric conductors are included for performing shiftable contacts that depend on the position of the straight rod in relative to the vehicle body.